Starting Up After War
by AliceForNow
Summary: Harry and Ginny finally have time to be together and start up their life together. In some ways they need to do something new and sometimes it's like going back to the old days, before the war started. A story about what happened after.
1. Chapter 1

Before Harry went to sleep, he needed to do one last thing. Ron and Hermione stayed inside, but he went back out again. While walking he noticed how bad the damage actually was. Not only all the people who had died. Also the forbidden forest, the castle, really everything had endured a lot.

He finally arrived where he was heading to, Dumbledore's grave. He took a last look at the Elder wand and then laid it back where it should've stayed. He closed the tomb again, with his own wand.

He stood there for a few minutes, thinking about the events of the past year. As he was standing there and his heart and mind finally had the time to calm, he realized how exhausted he was. The sun was already up again and he really needed to sleep. He turned around and walked straight to his bed, not even seeing a thing around him.

He climbed in the bed that has been his ever since his first day on Hogwarts. It seemed they never gave the bed to anyone else, as if they knew he was planning on returning. He was nearly going to lie down when Kreacher suddenly stood next to his bed.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.  
"A glass of water would be nice." Harry replied.

Kreacher disapparated and returned 2 seconds later with a glass of water. He drunk it all at once and then gave it back to Kreacher. He putted his glasses on the nightstand and finally lies down and immediately fell in a deep sleep.

He woke up as the first rays of sunshine landed on his face. He sat up, putted his glasses on and looked on his watch and saw it was 8 am in the morning. He figured out he must've slept over 24 hours. He did feel well rested now, apart from all the bruises and scrapes that were hurting.

He looked to his left and saw Ron lying in his bed. His eyes widened when he saw he was holding someone. He smiled when he saw it was Hermione. He stood up and walked in to the Common room. Madam Pomfrey immediately walked up to Harry. He looked surprised as she began to examine all the bruises and scratches and healed most of them.

"Better?" she asked.  
"Yes, thank you." He replied and then he walked out of the common room and went on his way to the great hall.

As he looked down the stairs, he could see that all the victims of the battle, lying there. He went down all the stairs and looked at them.

Even though it wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty. There were victims he barely knew, but when he saw the ones he did know, he felt even guiltier. Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks and Lupin, leaving behind their child, and then Fred. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing there and as he went to them, he received a bone-crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley. He looked up and saw Mr. Weasley, tears in his eyes. After Mrs. Weasley released him, he gave Mr. Weasley a hug to.

He talked with them for a few more minutes and then went to the Great Hall. He ate his breakfast silently, trying to ignore all the people watching him. He knew they might have questions or just wanted to talk to him. He wasn't ready yet for that. He felt as if he was still missing something.

When he was done, he stood and walked out of the Great Hall. His eyes met with two brown ones and he knew what had been missing. The blood started to go faster through his veins and he didn't see anything around him, except her. He walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"Ginny." he simply said.

Her eyes were at once filled with tears. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and he felt Ginny's arm wrap around him and hold him tight.

He could feel her tears falling on his shirt and he was having a hard time keeping his tears in and they slowly started to fall to. Ginny took a deep breath.

"I missed you." She said.  
"I missed you to." Harry said, holding her tighter.

They released each other slowly and Ginny kissed him softly. It made Harry feel warm inside. Ginny took his hand and they were about to leave, when Kingsley, the new minister, walked to them.

"Harry, can I talk to you, in a quieter place. Ginny, you can come to."

Harry and Ginny followed Kingsley to an empty classroom. Once they were inside, Kingsley told them to sit down and started talking.

"As you know, Harry, there are still Death Eaters out there. What do you think about that?" he asked.  
"We should catch them." Harry replied.  
Kingsley smiled.  
"I thought you would say that, that you would say 'we'. I know you needed to destroy the Horcruxes and you had to kill Voldemort. But you don't have to anymore. Let it be done by the Aurors."  
"But, sir, I can help, right?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I know you want to. But you've had enough for a while, don't you think? And you should do your last year on Hogwarts, since you missed last. And I think a certain girl wouldn't be to happy if you decided to battle again and she's going to be in your class, since you missed a year."

Harry looked at Ginny to see her with pleading eyes. Harry realized he couldn't make her worry like that again.

"Fine." He replied.  
Kingsley smiled again. "  
Good. Now I have something that you can do or must do, actually." "What?" Harry asked. "

Well, most people know now that you had to be the one to kill Voldemort. But they don't know the whole story behind it. I'm only going to ask you to tell it once. Tell is this evening at dinner. Reporters will be here to. It will help people understand why relatives died and then they can move on."  
"I'll do it." Harry said, nodding.  
Kingsley was about to walk out, but turned around at the door.  
"Oh, and Ginny, can I trust on you to make sure he doesn't sneak out to fight the bad guys?"  
Ginny smiled  
"Sure."  
With that, Kingsley left.

Harry felt as if he should tell the whole story to Ginny. He knew it was going to take a while, but he thought that she should know. So he told her the whole story. At some points she was nearly crying and other points she was smiling brightly. By the time the story ended, Harry had stood up and now looked at Ginny.

"Do you think it's funny?" she asked angrily, standing up and walking towards Harry.

Harry's eyes widened and he walked backwards until his back hit the wall.

"What the hell, Ginny?" Harry said.  
Ginny walked further towards him and suddenly seemed to bump into an invisible shield and she glared at Harry.  
"I didn't do anything." Harry said, pointing at his wand that was still on the table. Ginny looked at the wand and then back at Harry.  
"Do you think it's funny to tell me that you died and came back to life?" she went on.  
"Ginny, I wasn't lying! I have proof!"  
Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
"You have?"  
"Yes. Look."  
Harry showed her the bruise on his chest. It was the same bright green as the killing curse. Harry saw Ginny believed him and the shield fell away immediately. Ginny hugged him.  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."  
"For a minute I thought you would hex me." "  
I was, if it wasn't for that shield. How did you do that by the way?" Ginny said, releasing Harry.  
"Well, I'm not sure, but let's try."

Harry stretched his hand out towards his wand and Ginny watched wide-eyed as it flew to Harry without a word and he caught it easily.  
"Wow, that's like… super cool. Only Dumbledore and Voldemort could do that."  
"Yeah, I sort of felt different since I died and I guess the part of Horcrux in me was taking part of my power."  
At that moment Ginny's stomach growled.  
"You hungry?" Harry asked and looked on his watch.  
"Wow, it's far past lunch-time. We'll just get food in the kitchen than."  
"Do you know how to get there to? Why do you know everything here?" Ginny asked.  
"Marauders map, actually. Most of it. For the kitchen it's just the trick to tickle the pear."  
Ginny frowned.  
"What?"  
Harry rolled his eyes  
"Come on, I'll show you."

He took her hand and as they were about to walk out, the door flew open, as if by itself.

"Show-off", Ginny said and Harry just grinned widely.


	2. The Speech

They were walking towards the kitchen, holding hands.  
Ginny bit her lip.  
"I got a question." She said, frowning. "It's a lot to take in at once, but why didn't you keep the elder wand?"  
Harry glanced sideways at her.

"Look, most people know now that I'm supposed to have the wand. A lot of people want it. Getting killed for a wand doesn't seem like a good idea to me. I'm perfectly happy with this one. And yes it might be a powerful wand, but still I don't want it."

Ginny nodded and they walked on in silence.

They walked in the kitchen. House elves were, as always, immediately ready to greet them and give them food.  
"Do you want anything, master?" Kreacher asked, bowing deep.  
"Yes, but first. You are free to work here further. Whatever you decide. And could you please find Winky for me."  
Kreacher bowed and got out of sight. Harry looked around at the other house elves and saw that a few of them were hurt. Still they were working as they always were.  
Knowing he couldn't convince them to rest he just took a few snacks and thanked them. He handed a few over to Ginny, who seemed a little surprised. Kreacher came back with Winky, as drunk as always. The other house elves ignored her and went back to work.  
"Anything else, master?" Kreacher asked.  
"No, Kreacher, that's all. Thank you." Harry replied.  
Kreacher bowed and left again.  
Winky was lightly swaying from left to right.  
"Did you hear what happened to Dobby?" Harry asked.

He thought she might need to know.

"Yes… of course Winky heard. Dobby deserved to be killed by his masters. Dobby spoke badly about them. Winky always told Dobby, to not speak badly, but Dobby still did."

Harry was taken aback by her response.  
"They don't know how to care for each other, Harry. I'm sure she actually does care, but they think they shouldn't." Ginny whispered.  
Harry sighed. They quickly ate the food and left the kitchen again.

"You have been in there before?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes, why?" Harry replied.  
"Well, the way they work so hard and the way they were towards Winky. I suddenly get why Hermione was trying to set them free."  
"Yes, but they don't want to. If I found any house elf that wanted to be free, I'd set them free. Same goes for Kreacher, but he would be devastated if I did that."

"We should go to the common room." Ginny said. Harry simply nodded and they went silently back up.

In the common room were a lot of students and family of them and they looked around until they found the Weasley's. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking softly to Neville's grandma. Neville himself was talking to Hermione and Ron.

George was just staring and looked up when they came closer. He stood up. Harry gave him a hug.  
Harry released him and George just nodded and sat back down.  
Ginny sat beside George and leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry walked up to Hermione, Ron and Neville.  
"Did I miss anything?" he asked.  
"Not really. We will go back to the Burrow tomorrow after the funerals. That's about it." Hermione answered. Harry nodded and sat beside Neville.

After dinner Kingsley stood up to make some announcements.  
"All people that fought this battle are allowed to become Aurors."  
Harry 's eyes flew open and he looked expectant.  
"After they finish school." Kingsley added.  
Harry looked at Ginny and saw her roll her eyes.  
"Now I will ask Harry to explain why all of this happened."  
Harry took a deep breath and Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly. He stood up and walked to the front of the Great Hall to tell his story.

"… And then I also want to thank a few people.  
Albus Dumbledore. Without him, this war would've never ended. He was the only one who knew about the Horcruxes.  
All my teachers I had on this school or almost all of them, especially Severus Snape. He must be the bravest man I ever knew. He took great risks and died trying to tell me what I needed to know.  
Dobby, the house elf that saved anyone he could save and died saving me. He was the bravest elf I ever knew.  
Of course all the other people that helped in this war.  
Rest in peace. "

Harry sat back down, tears in his eyes.

He looked up and saw that most of the people around him were crying to.

Kingsley stood back up.  
"I hope that from now on, we can start working on a brighter future. For ourselves and for our children."


	3. My best friend's sister

After the speech they went back to the common room. Suddenly Neville walked in with a bright smile on his face.

"Harry, can I talk you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure." Harry stood up and followed Neville to a quieter corner.

"Well, my parents, ever since Bellatrix died, they have been getting their memory back, they recognized me immediately when I walked in." Neville told eagerly.  
"That's great!" Harry replied.  
"Well, yeah, and it's because of you it all ended, so I want to thank you."  
"Neville, this wasn't only me, you know that."  
"Yes, but you were a big part of it. And I'd really liked it if you went to meet them. I know you're busy and all but-"  
"Of course I'll go. I'll go with you in the morning, before the funerals."

Neville smiled. Harry smiled and gave him a hug.

Neville then went to Luna.

Harry walked back to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
"His parents are getting their memory back."

"That's awesome!" Hermione said.  
"Yeah, it must be nice to finally get your parents back." Harry said.  
"Harry…" Ginny said. Harry just turned his face away from her.  
"It's okay. I'm used to it." He replied and sighed.

Ginny hugged him. He let a single tear fall before he smiled again.

It was time to go to sleep. Ron was lying with Hermione in his arms and he was snoring obnoxiously loud. Harry couldn't believe Hermione could actually sleep like that.

Harry closed his eyes when he heard the door open. He heard footsteps coming and he turned around to see who was there.

Ginny stood there, tears in her eyes. Harry sat up. "Ginny."

"I'm scared." She whispered. Ginny always showed so strong, but Harry knew by now she wasn't always that strong and that what she had endured must be really bad. He patted the place beside him and Ginny silently slipped beside him under the covers. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny.  
"It's okay, I'm here." Harry whispered.

Ginny nodded and snuggled a little bit closer. Harry took in the flowery scent he had to miss for so many months and they both dozed off quickly.

Harry woke abruptly when a pillow hit his face and he sat up immediately and putted his glasses on. Ron was glaring angrily at him. Ginny sat up to and a grin spread over her face, because she knew what was coming.

"Are you crazy, sleeping with my sister!" Ron said, Hermione tried to hold him back, but failed. Ron ran forwards and bumped into the same shield that Ginny had bumped in the day before.  
"This is going to be fun." Ginny said grinning.  
"Who did that?" Ron asked, still trying to walk forwards.  
Harry and Ginny both held their hands up innocently. They grinned at each other and high-fived.

Ron seemed to give up on walking and just stood.

"Are you totally crazy sleeping with my sister in the same bed?" Ron yelled.

"Hermione is like my sister to me, so I think we are pretty even right now! And if you don't trust me with your sister, then you won't trust anyone! You should be glad it's just me!" Harry yelled back and as he did, there seems to be wind in the room, blazing towards Ron.  
"Harry did you just do that?" Hermione asked, walking towards him. Hermione walked past the point where Ron stood and Ron tried again to walk but was still stuck.  
"Yes, Hermione, if you are going to ask and I know you are, I now can use magic without a wand."  
"Oh, nice, then maybe you could let the shield down." Ron said sarcastically.  
"I'm not quite sure if you're calmed down enough." Harry said grinning.  
"Not funny, mate." Ron answered.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Ron stepped forwards and looked relieved when he finally could go towards them. Hermione looked at Ron and then back at Harry.  
"But Harry, that's dangerous. You will need to train that ability." She said, going back to her Hermione-self.  
"Hermione, please, I think I sort of have control, watch this." Harry replied, before closing his eyes.  
The three of them watched expectantly to see what happened. Suddenly everything was covered with snow and two seconds later everything was back to normal.

Harry opened his eyes again and smiled as he saw the three of them looking around surprised.

"Now, I'm going to eat breakfast. I promised Neville to go to the hospital to see his parents." Harry said and stood up.

The four of them arrived at the breakfast table a little later and greeted Neville, who had some admirers that barely let him eat. As they saw Harry they went to him and Neville mouthed him a 'thank you'.  
They swarmed around Harry and Ginny's eyes were glaring towards all of them. She stepped in front of Harry.  
"Not now, he's busy." She said and looked at them until they left.  
Harry chuckled and Hermione smiled. Ginny looked towards them and smiled, the glare she had 2 seconds ago had completely disappeared. They sat next to Neville.

"Thanks, Harry. I can't believe you actually never went mad at some girls."  
Harry grinned. "Oh well, I try not to and it seems Ginny will keep them away from now on.  
"Pathetic girls." Ginny mumbled.  
"What?" Harry asked, smiling.  
"Nothing." Ginny grinned.

Harry grinned back and Ginny knew he did know what she had said.

They eat quickly and Neville and Harry left immediately to be back in time for the funerals.

He talked about half an hour with Neville's parents and saw they were slowly recovering after all those years.

Harry went back to Hogwarts while Neville stayed for a little bit longer. He was about to walk around the corner in the common room when he heard Ginny and Hermione talking about him.

"- I mean he lost all his father figures. His dad, Sirius, Remus, even Dumbledore."  
"He's still got your dad, Ginny."  
"That's true."  
"I think he doesn't get how much he is like his dad."  
A silence fell and Harry felt this was the best moment to walk in.  
Both girls looked up.  
"How was it?" Ginny asked.  
"Fine." Harry answered shortly and sat down beside her.

A little bit later they walked out to go the funerals. As they were on their way downstairs they saw Tonks mother and one month old Teddy Lupin.

Harry walked to her and Ginny followed.  
"I'm sorry." Harry said.  
She nodded.  
"Would you like to hold him? You're his godfather after all."  
"Yes, I'd love to." Harry answered.  
He held Teddy carefully. Harry smiled. Ginny leaned over and Teddy caught her long hair. Teddy looked surprised and his hair turned from brown to the same red as Ginny's hair. Ginny smiled and tickled him, making him gurgle happily.

They walked downstairs together, Harry still holding little Teddy.


	4. The Funerals

Outside rows and rows of chairs were lined up behind each other and in the front were a lot of caskets. People were starting to arrive, students, parents, family and friends from the ones that had died. Also people that had fought or were in any way related to the war had come. Reporters were there to. They went towards Harry immediately when they saw him. Harry handed Teddy back over to Andromeda so they could sit down and wouldn't be pushed away by the reporters.

They stood around him and he could see Ginny beside him rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Kingsley came to him and reporters immediately backed off a little bit. Kingsley had that effect on people.

"There will be no questions directly to Mr. Potter. If you wish to ask him a question, ask the ministry. The most important questions will then be asked to Mr. Potter. Now, if you would please concentrate on what you're supposed to do right now."

The reporters quickly disappeared. Kingsley smiled shortly at Harry and Ginny and then walked on to talk to the arriving people.

Suddenly Hermione came up, clearly upset.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Hermione showed him a jar.

"Oh, hello Rita Skeeter." Harry said.

"Harry, I think it's time to tell the ministry." Hermione said, handing over the jar.

"What was she planning on?" Harry asked.

"You don't want to know." Hermione said, before leaving again in the direction she came from.

"Yeah, I probably don't want to. " Harry said and putted it in his pocket.

"What are you going to do with her?" Ginny asked.  
"Tell Kingsley later. Interviewing is one thing, but spying illegally, that goes too far." Harry said. "Have you seen Neville by the way? I need to tell him something."  
"He must be here somewhere." Ginny replied. "What do you need to tell him?"  
"Remember that I told you about the prophecy? There were two boys born at the end of July that could've been the chosen one. Well, the other one was Neville. He could've been the one if Voldemort had chosen him and I thought he might have wanted to know."  
"I don't know Harry, that's some heavy stuff." Ginny replied.  
"What isn't heavy stuff lately? I think he would rather know than that I would keep it from him." Harry replied.  
"You're probably right, let's find him." Ginny replied, realizing that Harry had already thought it through.

After a few minutes they found him. Harry walked to a quiet place with Neville, while Ginny went to sit down already.

Harry explained the prophecy to Neville, but he clearly didn't get where Harry was going.  
"Try to think who it could apply to, except me." Harry hinted.  
"Me?" Neville asked, realization washing over his face.  
"Yes, Dumbledore told me a while ago. The fact that Voldemort tried to attack me, made me his equal and not you. He chose his enemy himself. I thought you needed to know that."

Harry waited until it was fully sunken in.  
"So, that means I could've been the chosen one, if he had chosen differently?" Neville asked.  
"Yes, that's also why I told you the snake had to die. I knew you had it in you. If I had really died, I also thought that you could take it over from me, that you might become his new equal."  
"And you just trusted me like that?" Neville asked surprised by the trust Harry had in him.

"Neville, of course I did. I even was convinced that you were the only other one that could've killed Voldemort, if I had died. You've changed a lot, Neville. And you have proven you can do it, by killing the snake. You've also proven to be a worthy Gryffindor."  
"Thanks for telling me." Neville answered, finally getting the whole story.

"No problem." Harry answered. "Let's go to or seats."  
"Right." Neville replied.  
Neville sat down beside his grandmother, a few rows away.  
Harry sat down between Ginny and Hermione. Harry held out his hand and Ginny held it tightly. He looked left and right and saw the whole Weasley family. To his left George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. To the right, beside Hermione was Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur and next to her, her family. Harry sighed and sat back silently, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

There was a speech where all the names of the people who died during the war were said. Even Harry's parents were named. When they came to the names of the battle and Fred's name was called, Ginny leaned on Harry's shoulder crying. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly, tears leaving his own eyes. After the list of names there was a minute of silence. Nearly everyone attending the ceremony was crying. Hagrid, who was given a seat in the back row again, could be heard blowing his nose loudly.

Then the coffins were sent off to the graveyards where they were going to be buried. Some were being buried here on the school grounds, just as Fred's. All members of the Order of the Phoenix that had died in the battle were buried here, so that included Tonks and Remus. All of them were buried beside Dumbledore's grave.

Harry attended the three funerals. When Tonks funeral began, Andromeda had a hard time, so Harry held Teddy for her. After the funeral he handed Teddy back over and the two of them went home.  
The Weasley's and Hermione were still standing at George's grave and Harry decided it was time to search Kingsley.  
"I'll be back." He says. Most of them nodded. When Hermione turns around and frowns questioningly, he shows her the jar.

Kingsley smiled friendly at Harry when he saw him.  
"Could I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure."  
Harry handed him the jar, Kingsley looked at him questioningly.  
"It's an Animagus, an illegal one." Harry said.  
"Do you know who it is?" Kingsley asked, obviously interested.  
"Rita Skeeter, she uses it to get certain information."  
"Oh, really?" Kingsley said, rather surprised.  
"Yes, I've known it for a while, but back then no one would've believed me. Hermione caught her now, so it seemed the right time to tell someone." Harry explained.  
Kingsley slipped the jar in his pocket.  
"Thank you for telling me. I'll tell you what happens. You might need to testify that you actually saw her using that form to spy." Kingsley said.  
"Okay, well, talk to you later." Harry said, forcing a smile.  
"See you later, Harry." Kingsley replied.

Harry quickly walked away, ever since the funerals frustration was building up and he knew it wouldn't take long before it came to a boiling point.  
He was on his way back to the Weasley's when professor McGonagall stopped him.

"There you are, Potter, I expected you to find with the Weasley's, but they told me you left. I need you and miss Granger and mister Weasley to do a few things for the school that has to do with the chamber of secrets and the room of requirement. Since you have been there the most you could be a great help. For the chamber of secrets we also need miss Weasley, make sure to bring her too, please." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Of course. We'll be there soon." Harry replied.  
Professor McGonagall walked on and Harry sighed and walked on.

As they heard him returning Ginny looked up.  
"What's wrong?" she asked when she saw his face.  
"Nothing." Harry smiled when the rest of the family looked up.  
"Let's go for a walk." She said and took his hand.  
He just followed her as they walked around the lake. When they were far out of hearing range of her family she stopped and turned around to him.

"So?" she said.  
"People died for me and there is nothing I can do about it! I can't repay them!" Harry said, again causing an unnatural wind to blow over the place. The few people that were close to Harry quickly walked away, scared of the reactions he was causing. Ginny however, didn't move an inch, which even surprised Harry, because the rest leave in the corner of his eye.

"Not this again, Harry. They died for a better world, not for you! Well maybe partly yes because they knew you were the solution, but even then!" Ginny replied.  
"But there are people that died specifically for me! My parents, Snape, Sirius, Dobby…" Harry yelled back and then taking a deep breath.  
"Harry, they died because they love you and they'd probably do it again if they could." Ginny said, caressing his cheek. At her touch he calmed down again.  
"I'm sorry." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"It's okay." Ginny said, rubbing his back.

A little bit later they went back to the rest.  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked, who had seen from far away that Harry was mad by the wind blowing.  
"Yeah, I'm all right. We should go to McGonagall, we're leaving soon." Harry replied.

A/N: Wow, this is my first author note! Okay, so I've been writing fanfics before, but this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I haven't been updating a lot but I school keeps me busy and my other fanfics need to be updated as well (they're K-pop ones, if you're interested in reading them, send me a message).

This is an extra-long update to make up for not updating and I hope you like it ^^.

Also I'd like to say that this story is as much as possible based on the books and the facts we have from J.K. Rowling. I might change a few things for the storyline, but I'm trying to keep as much as possible from the original. I'm trying to give more information on Harry's story after the war, which we didn't totally get.

So thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon.  
Bye

- Alice


	5. Chambers and Rooms

The four of them went inside and looked for Professor McGonagall.

"Good, you're here. Well, we'll start with the Chamber of Secrets first. The myth says in can only be opened by the heir of Slytherin-" McGonagall started.  
"That's not true actually." Harry objected.  
"Potter, I'm very well aware of that since three of you have opened it before. Honestly Granger, people would expect you're one of them. " She said.

"But-" Hermione said.  
"I'm just kidding, Granger." McGonagall chuckled. The four of them smiled awkwardly and looked at each other questioningly. They suddenly saw a whole different side of professor McGonagall.  
"Well, let's get on our way, shall we?" she said and they all headed to girls' bathroom.  
"Potter, I believe you can open the Chamber?" McGonagall asked.  
"Actually, professor, I don't think I can. I could only speak Parseltongue because I was a Horcrux. Since I'm not a Horcrux anymore, I believe I'm not a Parseltongue anymore." Harry said.  
"I can do it." Ron said. McGonagall looked rather surprised but then just nodded in approval.  
As they came in the hallway they could hear silent sobbing, obviously it was Moaning Myrtle.  
They walked in and Myrtle looked up.  
"Oh hello Harry, it's been along time since you visited me." She said, blinking her eyes rapidly.  
"Myrtle, why were you crying?" Mcgonagall asked. Myrtle's mood changed again.  
"Well, there were fights everywhere. Then everyone got helped, but no one came to see if I was okay." She cried.  
"Well, you couldn't be dead, you already were." Ron commented. Hermione gave him a dirty look and Ron shrugged in response. Moaning Myrtle screamed and dived into her toilet bowl.

"You're always so sensitive Mister Weasley." McGonagall commented. Then she signed for him to open the chamber.

He did so and then stepped back. Hermione looked proud at him and Ron smiled at her.

"Who first?" Ron asked.

"Me and Ginny will go first." Harry said. He took Ginny's hand. They stepped towards the hole. Harry looked at her and she nodded. They both jumped.

Soon they all arrived. McGonagall stood up and dusted the dirt of her clothes.

Harry was still holding Ginny's hand en could sense she wasn't feeling very safe. Which was kind of normal, the last time the two of them were there wasn't exactly a pleasant memory.

"It's okay." Harry whispered, Ginny nodded and held his hand a little tighter. They walked towards the Chamber itself when they suddenly heard a noise. Everyone stopped and took out their wand. They heard the noise coming closer and McGonagall signed them to be silent. The noise was just around the corner now and no one was breathing. From behind the corner appeared a rat. They all relaxed and took in a deep breath.

They arrived and the chamber was rather empty. Apart from nearly completely rotten snakeskin and the Basilisk's skeleton, there was only water and a few smaller skeletons, from rats and mice.

McGonagall walked up to the skeleton and the rest followed.

"Well, that really is a large snake." She said, inspecting the teeth.

"These could be useful. We should take them. And the rest of the skeleton, could be set in a museum." She said.

"Actually, professor, I think I have a better idea." Harry said. The rest looked at him expectantly.

"What if we made a museum right here, about the war. So future generations understand what happened and what kind of person Voldemort was and also in memory of those who died and also a part for the Order of The Phoenix and you know, everything else that matters." Harry explained.

"Not a bad idea, but how you plan on getting the people down here easily?" McGonagall asked.

"We could use lifts, like in the Ministry of Magic, actually it's based on a Muggle invention, powered by electricity." Hermione explained.

"I think it's a nice idea. I'll ask Kingsley about it when he has time." McGonagall answered.

After that they went to the Room of Requirement. To their surprise each room they summoned was still intact, it was just the way like they left it. Only the room where everything is hidden was now completely empty and smelled slightly like fire. They walked in and finally saw how big the room actually was. McGonagall was still standing at the door and was mumbling to herself how she didn't get she didn't know before this room existed.

They left the room again and said goodbye to McGonagall. They met the rest of the Weasley's in the common room and took a Portkey back to the Burrow.

A/N: I know this is rather short and boring, but I really want to explain a lot before going on with their personal lives and stuff.  
Exams are coming up so probably no updates soon, I'll try to update as soon as the exams are done.


	6. Back at the Burrow

They arrived at the Burrow and the first thing they did was clean. Since the Weasley's stayed with their Aunt for a while, it had been a long times since they've been here.

After everything was cleaned, Mrs Weasley prepared lunch. They all ate and after that Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy went home. Harry stood up and looked at the clock. It had been a while since he last looked at it. It pained him to see that Fred's hand had disappeared, but Fleur was on there. Harry tried to remember if Fleur was on it the last time, but he simply couldn't remember. He assumed she was added when she got married to Bill.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, could you please de-gnome the garden?" Mrs Weasley asked. Since they were away for a while gnomes overpopulated their garden.

George was still at the table and hadn't eaten anything. The four of them nodded and went outside. They were throwing the gnomes out of the garden when Ginny suddenly said 'ow!' Apparently a gnome had bitten her. Harry went up to her.

"Don't worry about it, Ginny. Gnome saliva is very beneficial." Harry said. Ginny frowned.

"That's what Luna said or rather her father. You might have the urge to sing later." Harry explained.  
"So she and Neville, are they seriously dating now?" Ginny asked now she was reminded of her.

"Yes, Neville explained it to me on the way to his parents. Seems they've liked each other for a while but never got the courage to tell the other." Harry replied, while throwing a gnome that had just tried to attack his leg.

The rest of the afternoon they just hung out. Occasionally Harry would see Ron glaring whenever he touched Ginny and Harry had about enough of it. When Ginny and Hermione were helping Mrs Weasley to prepare dinner, Harry dragged Ron to the garden to speak to him.

"Ron, could you please stop glaring." Harry said, trying to stay calm. Ron sighed.

"I'm sorry, mate. It's just that, she's my little sister and if you hurt again I won't be able to forgive you and you are my best friend." Ron explained.  
"Well, thank you that you trust me so much." Harry said.  
"Well, it happened before…" Ron replied. Well, now Harry had enough of it.

"Ron, you know why I broke up with her back then and so did she. It was to protect her and that is and always will be the only reason why I'd break up with her. And that's so unfair, Hermione is like a sister to me, but you don't see me glaring at you. And you've hurt her not because you had to, but because you were being a little prick. You don't know how she felt when you left her when we were on the run. She needed you then and you weren't there. You have absolutely no right to glare at me." Harry said, trying to stay calm, but didn't completely succeed as wind was blowing again.

In the kitchen Hermione nudged Ginny and pointed at the garden. They could see the two boys talking and wind blowing.  
"He's mad again, although he seems rather calm." Ginny said. They watched a little bit longer and saw them talking and eventually the wind stopped.

To their surprise they saw the two boys hug each other and walk back inside.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked when they stepped through the door.  
"Of course." The boys said in unison and then grinned at each other. Then they walked upstairs.

"Weird…" Hermione commented.  
"Yes, it seems like they're up to something." Ginny said.

"These two up to something? It's not like that will work." Hermione smiled, she knew well enough that none of their plans ever worked.

"Right." Ginny agreed smiling.

The two boys quickly and silently went upstairs, hoping the girls didn't hear them.

"They have no idea." Harry grinned. Ron grinned back.

A little bit later dinner was served. After dinner most of them went to bed immediately. So were Harry and Ginny. As Ron passed them he jokingly said:

"Don't do anything with my sister."

Harry wanted to reply back but Ginny was quicker.  
"Right, like you won't." she said. In response Hermione blushed and Ron's ear went red.  
"Ginny!" Hermione said embarrassed.

"Blame it on Ron, he started it." Ginny grinned and shut the door. Harry embraced Ginny and she leaned her head against his chest. A floor higher they could hear Hermione yelling at Ron.  
"I'm glad I don't have to live with them in a tent anymore." Harry said and he could hear Ginny laugh.

A/N: I updated earlier than expected! I still have exams but I write in between studying and this was a nice chapter to write so it went fast.  
Hope you like it :-)  
Expect a new update in 1 or 2 weeks  
- Alice


	7. Sleepless Nights

Ginny and Harry crawled in their bed soon and they both fell asleep quickly.

_"Lily, protect Harry – it's him!" James yelled. Stumbling could be hard downstairs. A little bit later the footsteps came closer.  
"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything!" _

_Two green flashes later and he was left alone, crying, screaming._

_"Kill the boy," a voice said. A green flash was seen, fired by Wormtail.  
"Cedric! Cedric no!" _

_All the Death Eaters were gone, or so they thought. Harry turned around to see Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"Avada Kedavra!" she screamed and the green light hit Sirius. Harry could see Sirius fall back slowly as in slow-motion.  
"No! Sirius, no!" Harry screamed, but Sirius wasn't coming back._

_Harry was paralyzed and couldn't do anything even though he wanted to.  
"Severus, please." Dumbledore begged.  
"Avada Kedavra." Snape's cold voice said. Dumbledore fell off the tower. Harry wanted to scream, but he knew he had to be silent until the Death Eaters were gone. _

_"It's a good place to be with friends… Harry Potter." Dobby's eyes turned glassy.  
"Dobby… Dobby." Harry cried.  
Luna went up to him and softly closed Dobby's eyes.  
"There, now it's just like he's sleeping." Luna said. _

_"You actually are joking, Perce. I don't think I've heard you joke since you were–" Fred's sentence abruptly ended when there was a huge explosion. When the dust finally laid down, Harry could see Percy hanging over Fred's body. Harry felt like time stood still…_

_Harry walked past all the bodies, running faster and faster and begged for the line to end but it seemed to go on and on._

"Harry! – Harry" Ginny yelled and shook Harry, but Harry just wouldn't stop screaming. Harry suddenly woke up with a shock, tears streaming down his face.  
"Oh, god. Oh my god." Harry said, still panicking.  
"It's okay, Harry. We're okay. Calm down." Ginny said. Meanwhile they could hear footsteps running towards their room. Harry took a deep breath and dried his tears. Mrs Weasley appeared on the landing a few seconds later.  
"Is everything all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's fine, it was a dream." Harry answered.  
"Want me to make you some tea, dear?" she asked.  
"No, it's fine, thank you." Harry answered. Mrs Weasley smiled, wished them good night and went back to her room. Ron yelled:  
"Mom? Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, go back to sleep, Ron." Mrs Weasley replied. Doors were slammed and after that everything went silent.  
"Want to tell me about it?" Ginny asked, Harry still in her arms.  
"I just relived all the deaths I've ever witnessed, like I was actually there again. And after that the row of people who have died just wouldn't stop, it was so scary…" Harry explained. Ginny hugged him closer.  
"Will you be able to sleep again?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded and they both laid down again, arms around each other and legs tangled up.

They both didn't wake up until morning, when Mrs Weasley woke them.  
"Time to get up, it's 9am. " she said and walked downstairs after that. A little bit later the Weasley family could be found eating at the breakfast table. Except for George, who wasn't eating at all, even though his mother had begged multiple times. He just stared in front of him.

The whole day Mrs Weasley gave them tasks to do and they were happy to do so because it would keep them busy and away from any sad thoughts.

By the time it was evening everyone was so tired that most of them went to bed shortly after dinner. Harry hoped he could sleep the whole night.  
Sadly enough, that didn't happen. Around 5am a very painful stinging feeling in his arm woke him up. He unwillingly opened his eyes slightly, but they opened wider when he saw his arm had covered the blanket with blood.  
He held his arm away from the blanket and saw a rather big gaping wound with black edges, where yesterday there was a healing scar.  
"Ginny… Ginny…" Harry shook Ginny with his left, still intact, arm.  
"What? Oh my god, what happened?" Ginny said as soon as she saw him with his arm. She carefully took his hand and examined the wound.

"I don't know, I woke up like that, it was just a healing scar yesterday and now it's like this." Harry said, actually getting a little bit scared.  
"I'll get my mom. Wrap the blanket around it, it's dirty anyway." Ginny said and stood up.

"Mom! Mom! Come, there is something wrong with Harry's arm!" Ginny yelled. Two seconds later Mrs Weasley came running down the stairs and her eyes widened when she saw all the blood, even though she couldn't see the wound itself.  
"Let's go to the kitchen." She whispered. Mrs Weasley and Ginny took their wands out for light and walked downstairs.

Harry was put on a chair and Mrs Weasley carefully took the blanket off.

"Oh, dear." She said.  
"What?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
"It's a cursed wound. Occurred a lot in the first war. When a few certain curses hit and just get healed, the energy of the curse is still in there and needs to get out." Mrs Weasley explained.  
"So how can you heal it?" Harry asked, the stinging pain easing away a little bit.  
"Healing it wouldn't work, it's still in there. All we can do is put a bandage on it and wait until the black edges are totally gone. Until then it will need to heal the Muggle way. Then only can we heal it and it will probably leave some sort of scar." She replied.  
"Oh great, more scars." Harry commented.  
"Scars make you look though…" Ginny said kissing his cheek.  
"Thanks, Ginny, that really helped." Harry replied sarcastically. Meanwhile Mrs Weasley had gotten a bandage and started to put it on his arm.

"I'm sorry for waking you up again." Harry apologized.  
"Oh, don't worry about it, dear. I have 7 children; I haven't gotten a good night's sleep for over 20 years. There, should keep it from bleeding for now. I'll change it again in the morning. Will it be okay to handle your wand?" she asked.  
"Harry doesn't need one, mom." Ginny replied.  
"Right. Well, I'm going back to bed for 2 hours." Mrs Weasley said and walked back upstairs.

Since it was nearly 6am and they weren't sleepy anymore, Ginny and Harry decided to go outside and watch the sunrise together while they waited for the others to wake up.

END OF CHAPTER

PREVIEW FOR FUTURE CHAPTER

Harry was in a familiar place, a place where he had been once before, a place that looked similar to King's Cross. As the mist lifted, he could see Dumbledore sitting on the bench where they sat before, with his eyes closed, as if he was enjoying the sun, well there was a lot of light here.  
"I didn't expect you back so soon." He said, still not opening his eyes.  
Harry walked up to him and sat beside him.  
"Professor?" Harry asked. That's when Dumbledore decided it was time to open his eyes and looked at Harry.  
"Yes?" he said.  
"Professor, am I dead this time?" Harry asked, fear spreading in his chest. Dumbledore looked at him over his glasses.  
"Tell me, Harry, what do you think yourself." Dumbledore said.

A/N: Exams are nearly done and I was suddenly inspired for this chapter and uploaded it right away :-)  
Hoe you like it!  
Thank you for reading.

Any of the flashbacks are based on/ quoted from the original books and therefore owned by J.K. Rowling.


	8. Letters

"Blimey, Harry! What happened to your arm?" Ron asked when they all sat down for breakfast.  
"Cursed wound." Ginny said.  
"What's that?" Ron asked. Hermione, who said beside him, rolled her eyes.  
"A cursed wound is a wound caused by certain curses, if the wound gets magically healed, the wound won't heal. It's a little bit alike an infection. The wound will re-open and the energy of the curse will have to get out before you can heal. You have to just wait until it heals by itself, like muggles do." Hermione explained, suddenly reminding Harry and Ron of how she used to be in school.  
"Does it hurt?" Ron asked.  
"It's better now. " Harry replied. They all ate there breakfast until about 20 owls flew into the kitchen. They all sat in front of the four.  
"Hey, these are letters from Hogwarts!" Ginny said. They all took their letter and opened it.

_To Ginevra Molly Weasley:_

_Due to circumstances the exams on the end of your 6__th__ year couldn't be taken. We have decided that each student will be evaluated by their participation in class throughout the year and their grades. We hereby inform you that you have passed the evaluation successfully and you're allowed to start your seventh year in September._

Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Minerva McGonagall

_DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS_

__

"What does it say?" Harry asked after he read his own letter.  
"It's says that we get evaluated by what with we did throughout the year so I can start the seventh year. What's in yours?" Ginny said.

Harry handed her his letter and meanwhile freed the other owls of the letters so they could leave.

_To Harry James Potter:_

_Due to your absence this year, you are required to attend your seventh year in order to graduate. School will, as always, start on 1 September._

Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Minerva McGonagall

_DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS_

"Hey, we will be with all younger students now, since we missed a year. They're so little." Ron said. Harry laughed until he received a slap from Ginny.  
"Ow!" he said, rubbing the spot.  
"I'm not little!" Ginny said.  
"Okay, sorry, I take it back." Harry smiled while taking a look at the pile of letters lying in front of him.  
"There are two letters from the ministry." He said and opened the first one. It was for Hermione, Ron and Harry.

_To Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_We have taken a look at the charges filed against you. All crimes were committed with the purpose of defeating Lord Voldemort and therefore we have decided that you are cleared of all charges.  
Gringotts does ask to send them the location of their dragon._

_Temporary Minister of Magic  
Kingsley Shacklebolt_

"Who comes up with the idea to escape on a dragon?" Ginny asked.  
"Hermione." Harry and Ron replied in unison.  
"It really was the only way out. It's sad for the goblin." Hermione said.  
"What happened to it?" Ginny asked.  
"Well… he stood in front of the dragon and the dragon breathed fire…" Harry explained.  
"Oh dear! How injured was he?" Ginny said.  
"He sort of just vanished." Ron replied, leaving Ginny wide-eyed in surprise.

Meanwhile Harry had taken the last letter from the Ministry.  
"Wow, they have decided to give Hagrid back his wand if he participates in a few tests and they're putting up a ceremony for him!" Harry said after he scrolled through the letter.  
"He will be so happy when he hears it." Hermione said.

"Hey, Harry, there's a letter for you from Gringotts, can I open it?" Ginny said.  
"Sure, go ahead" Harry said, meanwhile he sat back down to eat the toast he had nearly forgotten.  
"Wow." Ginny said.  
"What?" Harry said.  
"Since you turned 17 everything you inherited is now fully yours to use. That's both from your parents as well as the whole Black capital which in total your own vault, your parents, Sirius's and your parents house, not that that is useable, their vacation house and Grimmauld Place. They want an appointment with you to help you manage the money." Ginny summarized.  
"I want a big Christmas gift this year, mate." Ron said.

"What's the rest of the letters?" Hermione asked.  
"Fan mail, mostly for Harry." Ginny grinned from behind one of them.  
"Let me read." Harry said grabbing the letter but Ginny quickly held it out of his reach.

"Dear Harry, the hero of our world, I've always admired you, your bravery, selflessness and to be honest, also your appearance, those muscles. – What muscles?" Ginny stopped reading to comment and looked at Harry.  
"Hey, I have muscles." Harry said, choking on a piece of bread. He reached out again for the letter.  
"I was joking." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"Just continue reading." Harry said.  
"You want to hear how they praise you?" Ginny asked but quickly got back to read the letter after seeing Harry's face. Ginny kept on reading the letters, adding her own comments once in a while until she opened one, her smile fading and her face turning pale.  
"What is it?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at him and then started reading.  
"Hey Harry, my name is Robert and I'm ten years old. I'll be going to Hogwarts in September. I've recently lost my parents. I didn't know what to do anymore, but then I looked at you. I realized I should be brave like you. You are my hero and my example. It is such and honour to go to Hogwarts with you. Greetings, Robert." Ginny ended. Hermione and Ron had stopped reading their letters to listen as well. Harry stood up, took a quill and started to write a reply. Only then he realized he didn't have an owl and when he looked around he sax there was one owl still sitting on the windowsill and Harry realized that must be Robert's owl. Harry finished his letter and then sends it along with the owl.

They sat back down and Ginny stood up to put the plates on the counter when a ghost popped his out of it and said:  
"Good Morning!" causing the whole room to scream and Ginny to drop her plates. Lucky for her Harry was quick enough to get his attention on the plates and they soared to the counter.  
"Merlin's beard!" Ron called out, while Fred, now a ghost, got out of the counter laughing hysterically. Behind them George was laughing as well, for the first time since the Battle.  
"You decided to come back?" Ginny asked.  
"Now now, you didn't think I would just leave when there is still so much people to prank?" Fred said.  
"Does mom know?" Ron asked.  
"Yes, she is still in her room. She started crying but she's alright now." George said and took a toast of the table. __

_

A/N: I'm leaving on a 3 week vacation so this will be the last update for a while.  
I know not everyone is happy about Fred being a ghost but you'll get an explanation in next chapter  
Thank you for reading :-)  
- Alice


	9. Gringotts

"So you'll stay here forever?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes." Fred replied.  
"Won't you be alone?" she asked.  
"Oi, you don't think I'd leave my brother to wander alone?" George said.  
"And then we can keep on managing our shop so it doesn't go to waste." Fred said/  
"And to create more products of course." He added.

George quickly ate breakfast while Fred floated around and tried to annoy Ron by moving his hand in Ron's head.  
"Oi, stop it! You are giving me a head ache." Ron said while stepping back.

Meanwhile Mrs Weasley came back downstairs and started the dishes. George and Fred decided to check the state of their shop and disappeared.  
"Harry, the Order is planning on letting your family return home. Dedalus is still with them, he will take care of their stuff. But you'll need to escort them home." Mrs Weasley said.

"Al right, but Mrs Weasley, I was wondering if I could go by the house first to get some of my stuff." Harry replied/  
"Yes, I think you can. And please call us Molly and Arthur from now on. You're part of the family. That counts for you as well, Hermione." Molly said.

"Now, Harry let me look at your arm again." Molly said.  
They took the bandage off and within seconds his arm was covered with blood again. While putting a new bandage on Molly asked:  
"When are you going to the house? They are trying to get them home as soon as possible." Harry lowered his arm as soon as the bandage was back on.

"Well I thought to go today so we can move them tomorrow and then I can pass by Diagon alley to go to Gringotts and maybe buy an owl so I can send letters again." He said.

A little bit later Ginny came back in her room after asking her mother if she was allowed to go with Harry. He was bowing over a piece of parchment with a quill and in the other hand he held a device where he was punching on.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, pointing at the weird thing. Harry looked up and smiled.  
"It's a calculator. It works on batteries, your dad must have told you about it. It counts things for you." He explained.  
"Cool, where did you get it?" Ginny said.  
"Hermione. Here, you can look at it. You can type in anything you want to know." Harry said and handed it to her. While Ginny looked at it and turned it around, Harry scribbled down a few last things and when Ginny looked up at him he quickly folded up to parchment and put it in his pocket.  
"How does it work?" Ginny said, carefully pushing the '2' button and pouted when nothing happened.  
"You have to turn it on first." Harry said while taking the calculator out of her hand and pushing the on-button. Ginny leaned closer to look at it and gasped happily surprised when she saw two zeros appear on the little screen.

"You can type." Harry said and handed it back to her.  
"Just like you would write, but it in the right direction and then push the enter-button."  
Ginny punched in a something and got so excited when the right answer came up that it flew out of her hand. Like a good seeker Harry caught the calculator before it hit the ground.  
"You shouldn't drop these, they are not so strong." Harry said.  
"I'm sorry, I just got so excited!" Ginny said while taking the calculator back and trying out more things.  
"Well, let's give it back to Hermione and then leave, okay?" Harry asked.  
Ginny nodded and they went upstairs to Ron's room. Ron made a weird face when Harry gave it back to Hermione.  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing at it.  
"It's a calculator, it runs on batter- uhm –batteries and it does the math for you and it's always right, right Harry?" Ginny explained proud of herself for remembering.  
"You taught her a muggle device, Harry?" Hermione said.  
"That's very clever of you. I think we need to teach wizards more about muggle culture, history and devices to get a better understanding of them and maybe being more respectful."  
"I- err- don't think Ginny needs to have more respect. – And we better need to go now." Harry said quickly when he saw Hermione opening her mouth to ramble on about muggles and the toleration and knowledge amongst wizards.  
"Later!" Harry called while leading Ginny out of the room.

"Why did you want to leave so quickly?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Before you know she is talking about house-elves and as much as I get what she means, I don't want to hear that again." Harry explained.  
"You're right. Let's go." Ginny replied. They walked out of the Burrow to the end of the backyard and Ginny side-along apparated with Harry, because she wasn't seventeen yet.

Seconds later they arrived at Diagon-alley and they went to Gringotts.  
"Mr Potter, we've been expecting you." The goblin behind the desk said.  
"I will take you to your vaults, but we have one condition." The goblin said. Harry nodded at the goblin to go on.  
"We need the location of our dragon." He said.  
"Well, you need to go to the south and then just straight until the first lake, he should be somewhere around that lake, that's where we landed." Harry explained.  
"Okay, let me check that, please wait here." The goblin walked away and Harry and Ginny were left in the big hallway, with a few people pointing at them.

Only two minutes later there was an incredibly loud noise and a growl, signing that they did indeed find the dragon.

The goblin returned seconds later.  
"Now let's go to a more private place to discuss your vaults." The goblin proposed. They nodded and followed the goblin into an office. He handed papers to a goblin and then went out again.

"Mr Potter. I heard the dragon returned. Well, please sit down. Is it okay to discuss this with Miss Weasley here?" the goblin asked while sitting down across from Ginny and Harry.  
"Yes it's fine." Harry replied.  
"Well, for your convenience we have placed all your belongings in one vault, the Potter vault. The small vault you had has been transferred to the Potter vault and that had already happened with the Black's vault, because it needed to be cleared." The goblin explained.  
"So it's another vault?" Harry asked.  
"Yes. What you need to understand is that the Potter family is one of the oldest wizarding families out there, much like the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Lestranges and you also need to take in account that you are a descendant from the Peverell family. That makes that you have one of the best-secured vaults here. You may be glad that the dragon is back." The goblin said.  
"His vault is secured by a dragon?" Ginny said. The goblin nodded.

Then the goblin went on with the houses he inherited. He gave Harry the addresses of the houses and gave short explanations with them.  
"Anything else before you want to go look at your vault?" the goblin asked.  
At that question Harry took the piece of parchment out of his pocket and slid it across the table, careful so that Ginny couldn't see what written on it.  
"Is it possible to take care of that?" Harry asked. The goblin quickly scanned through it and then nodded.  
"It will be taken care of. Let's go to your vault now." The goblin answered.

_

A/N: Finally back from vacation!  
I hope you like the chapter :-)  
I expect to update soon again because I have so many ideas about what to write right now!  
I also hit 10,000 words now, yayy!  
Thank you for reading and the reviews I get are always so nice :-)


End file.
